The Butterfly of the Sky
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: It's been a year now. A year of heartbreak and pain. But a new power forces Terra out of her shell, and the Titans must figure out what she is up to. BBT, RS pairings. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the $10 my dad owes me.

This is my first Teen Titans fiction, so please be kind. It takes place a year after the events in Aftershock Part II.

Butterfly of the Sky

Prologue:

A Funeral for the Living

The sun was torturing Beast Boy. It shouldn't be a beautiful day; it should be gloomy, raining, all for the death of Terra. He wished longingly that it would rain, more for his sake than hers. But nature did not answer his plea. It was sunny, beautiful, with butterflies dancing around his window. He got up, even though he did not wish to.

Starfire was humming happily as she assorted flowers. Raven walked in immediately reaching for the herbal tea. "Good morning Raven," Starfire greeted. "Today I shall be heading out to the volcano and place flowers on Terra's statue form to grieve for our loss. Shall you be joining me?"

Raven casted a look at her and turned her back to her friend again. "I never trusted Terra. I have nothing to mourn about. She was a traitor." Several lights above broke, giving Starfire the impression that this was not true.

"Morning everyone," Robin said, grabbing a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. "Starfire, what's with those flowers."

"I am to go to Terra's statue form and grieve. Will you join me?" Starfire asked, not really liking the idea of being alone. Robin looked down.

"Oh, that's right…" Robin just trailed off and turned to look at Beast Boy who had just walked in.

"Morning everyone," he mumbled before collapsing on the couch. Starfire was about to ask but Robin shook his head and she looked down. Starfire grabbed the flowers and walked out, thankfully not grabbing Beast Boy's attention.

I guess, you could say I am dead. I do not breath, I do not eat, I am always asleep. But then again, I feel life inside of me. It's hidden, somewhere deep in my body. It's hiding from the flames. The flames are what scared it, but now they are gone. I'm trying to get it to except the flames, and my new powers.

I can't wake up though, at least not until Slade is finished, once and for all. As soon as I am released from my prison, the suit might reattach itself to me. It burned off in the lava, but something could happen. Something could always happen. Slade isn't dead; I know that. He could reactivate my suit as soon as I get out. But I have to get out. I can't breath anymore. The life is waking up. I have to live.

Memories of BB flashed in my head. Suddenly anger boiled inside of me. "No!" I shouted, as a thought of me letting the stone hover over his helpless form. Suddenly my eyes glowed and the stone burst. I breathed heavily and looked around. I heard someone…but she was so far away. How could I hear someone a few miles away? That's impossible.

I didn't let my curiosity fail my needs to leave. Flames burst around me, so suddenly, I thought I was on fire. But no…this was my new form. I bolted out of the cave so fast that one might see me as nothing more than a gleam from the sun. I saw a dress hanging from a clothesline and grabbed it as I headed past. I put it on and removed the titanium shoes. I found some sneakers lying in the grass and pulled them on. I spotted hedge clippers and cut my golden locks.

I walked down to the beach and I looked at myself. I no longer looked like the one who caused great destruction. I was no longer Terra, the one who couldn't control her powers. I was just your average teenage girl who finally had control of her deepest darkest secret. No one would see me and notice me as the evil one. And that's what I wanted above anything else. I just wanted to be alone.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed jumping up. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"It's true. It's like she was in an egg and she hatched," Starfire replied. "I don't think that Slade helped her."

"So then, she's still alive!" BB exclaimed with a little enthusiasm.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go," Robin responded. They all nodded and made their way to the volcano. Robin saw a piece of the shell and examined it. "No residue…"

"But the sides look like they've been scorched," Cyborg replied. He slid his finger down the side of the shell and grabbed a piece of the substance. He began smoldering it. "Ash," he confirmed.

Beast-boy looked down and grabbed a piece. It was where a piece of her hair was in. "Scorched from the inside," Beast-boy replied. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Robin responded. He looked at Raven. "Can you sense something?"

"All I see is fire. Nothing involving Slade," Raven replied. "But I still don't trust her."

"What could she be up to?"

I know it was short but it's just the prologue.


	2. The Chase Part I

Hey, I ish back! Sorry about the last chapter. I kept trying to divide the people and stuff but wouldn't let me. –Cries- aren't they so mean!?!?

Disclaimer: I found a nickel in my shoe and named it Bob. He's not even mine.

I found a way to separate my writing. If you see _Continued…_ in the middle of the story, we have switched to a different scene, point of view, etc.

Butterfly of the Sky

Chapter One:

The Chase Part I

Manna walked down the pebbled roads of Lianna, playing with a lock of her golden tresses. She looked up at the castle and wondered what her mother was doing at this very second. Lately, her mother had come down with a disease. The sad part was, she never was sick unless someone in their family had been injured. They sent messages across the galaxy, even to Azarath and Tamaria, two planets that thought them vile, distasteful creatures.

The Tamarians felt pity upon Lianna and replied that they had no idea of any Liannians that had been injured, prosecuted, etc. The Azaraths, however, felt no pity what so ever and simply replied that no Liannian in their right mind would come to their planet and if they want to keep a census over the royals, then to quit having so many children. Manna knew that only one person could have been injured, and that was of course, her older sister, Tressa.

Tressa's power far exceeded Manna's or her mother's power. She could control the earth, bend it, move it, everything. Manna could only control the winds, and her mother's powers revolved around those much like Azarath's powers. That included her ability to see the future and send telepathic messages. One day while Manna and Tressa were playing in the fields of Lianna, Tressa became angry, and called Manna a cheater. Manna and her started yelling and then Manna pushed her sister back a few inches. Tressa then exploded with rage and her power almost killed the little one. Manna ran home but Tressa knew she could not return to the castle. So she ran, and Manna was left to be the sole heir of Lianna.

Manna ran upstairs and walked into her mother's meditation room. She was crying, and ushered Manna closer to herself, crying on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mother, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew what her mother would say next, and that made her sad.

"The butterfly is gone," her mother replied. Manna looked towards the glass cage where a butterfly and a moth stood. Tressa was the butterfly, blossoming with beauty and power. Manna was the moth, a weak timid girl who considered herself ugly. The butterfly and the moth looked a lot alike, sort of like Manna and Tressa, only the butterfly was bigger.

She looked to the glass cage and there was no butterfly. It had once been stone but it had turned back to normal and run away again. It was always running, much like Tressa. "Mother I'm sure it doesn't mean anything!" Manna exclaimed. "Tressa couldn't be dead."

"Your right," her mother replied, getting up and recomposing her appearance. "But Manna, you must find your sister. You must find Tressa."

Manna nodded and looked at the cage. The moth was hitting the glass, trying to get free. That was exactly how Manna felt right now. Maybe this was her moment to be free from all the expectations.

_ - = - = - = - = - = - =Continued… - = - = - = - = - = - =_

Terra shivered in the water. Usually the water sent a shock of relief through her veins, but it didn't. It just made her extremely cold. She placed her over-temperature cheek in the water and watched steam rise. Perhaps it was just the magma's contact with her skin that made her feel like this.

She saw the Titans walking down the street and she ducked her head underwater, resisting the urge to scream from the coldness. She hid behind a rock and watched them running after two criminals. Terra rolled her eyes. The humans should leave all the robberies to the super-bad guys. There was no chance they'd get away with it.

Just then a starship arrived overhead. The criminals, too shocked, dropped their goods and ran off screaming aliens. Starfire and Raven exchanged looks, they knowing all-too well who this ship reminded them of. It landed on the coast, sending a wave over to Terra. She gripped the rock and the wave past.

Immediately guards rushed out and a young boy dressed in blue with platinum blond spiky hair walked out along with a younger girl dressed in a light pink dress followed her. Beast-boy's eyes widened and he looked at the others. They were as confused as the rest of them. The girl and the boy bore a striking resemblance to Terra, the girl especially. If she weren't so young she would be Terra.

"We come in peace," the boy chuckled, giving the alien salute. The girl elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop it, Jeru," the girl ordered. He sighed, not liking the idea of being bossed by his little sister. Immediately she caught sight of the Tamarian and the Azarathian. "Earth will let anybody in these days."

Robin was the first to shake the weirdness off. "Uh…hi," he greeted. The girl turned to him and the boy sighed.

"Hello. You must be Robin of Earth," she said so suddenly, catching Robin off guard. "And these must be the Titans. I never expected them to be so…ethnic…"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Raven exclaimed, glaring at them.

"Shouldn't the princess of Tamaria be in Tamaria?" Jeru asked suddenly. "I mean it seems stupid to send their sole heir out here."

"What about you two!" Starfire shouted. Jeru chuckled and the girl sighed.

"Quit starting things, Jeru," she ordered. "We're here to find Tressa, nothing more."

"Tressa?" Robin asked, curiously. "Who or what is Tressa?"

"It's their princess," Raven asked matter-o-factly.

"So who exactly is 'they'?" Beast boy asked, a little curious why the girl and Jeru look so much like Terra.

"They are Liannians. Lianna is a planet in the galaxy that loves to start wars," Starfire explained, still glaring at them. "They think they are gods because most of the royals can control the elements."

"They attack viciously. Prince Jeru stole Azarath's water supply once," Raven continued glaring. "Tressa is his twin sister. She's said to be one who could break a planet in two if she was angry enough. Though little Manna can't even manage to make a tornado."

"Shut up!" the girl, whom they assumed was Manna, exclaimed. "I could've done it if I really had wanted to but I was only five! I wasn't about to kill a whole kingdom."

"We haven't seen a Tressa anywhere," Robin informed them.

"Really? Last we heard she was paralyzed trying to save your precious planet," Jeru replied, glancing at the greenish boy. "And that kid."

"Isn't surprising," Manna muttered. Jeru chuckled at the inside joke.

"What do I have to do with this?! I never even met Tress--," Beast boy thought a moment…and connected the two together. "Tressa is Terra?!"

"I knew we shouldn't trust her," Raven said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"If you knew all of this, why didn't you come sooner?" He inquired.

"We thought her banishment was enough of a punishment," Jeru replied. "Mother told me she would turn to stone, she just never said she wouldn't be dead already."

"You mean you want to kill her?" Beast boy shouted, resisting the urge to turn into a whale and land on top of them.

"More or less," Jeru replied. "Manna here wants to insert a chip into her that'll make her our little weapon. So if you could kindly point us in the direction of her previous resting place--."

"Forget it!" Robin replied. "I'm not letting you use anyone as a weapon."

"Oh calm down, bird-brain," Manna said, glaring at Robin. "We won't destroy Earth, if that's what you're so worried about. Where would we put all our prisoners?"

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances. Starfire jumped up throwing blasts of power at them. Manna touched her head and the blasts created a cloud of smoke. They looked to see if she destroyed them but the smoke cleared, showing Manna touching the sides of her head with her index. She had created a windshield.

"Nice try," Jeru said. He waved his hand and water flew up from the ocean and froze. He threw his arm forward and the ice darts went forward towards them. Raven created a shield around her friends and the darts broke.

"This is pointless," Manna mumbled. "We should find Tressa, not fighting them."

Jeru raised his head. "I sense her leaving the waters. She's close by," he replied. Manna faded into the air and Jeru jumped into the water, disappearing as soon as he touched it.

"Terra! You guys we have to find her!" Beast-boy exclaimed.

"Why should we?" Raven asked. "It's not like we should care about her."

"But what if she is controlled by those two?" Cyborg inquired. "If they get control of her they could destroy Azarath, Tamaria, and a bunch of other planets, including Earth."

"Cyborg is right. We must reach Terra first," Starfire agreed. Robin looked at Raven but she sighed, looking down.

"Alright, let's go," she muttered.

_ - = - = - = - = - = - =Continued… - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =_

I could already feel my sister approaching. She couldn't sense me, however. She wasn't looking for the right power. My ability was to control the earth, now it has morphed, to fire. I jumped into an alley and felt her presence pass me. My brother was stuck in the sea somewhere. I could hear his temper tantrum of how it was unfair that he was bounded to the sea for an hour a mile away.

Once my sister was completely out of radius I began running. Suddenly something wound me around the waist and pulled me back. I thought at first it was my sister, and I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Robin. Fear struck me, and I guess the others could see it because Starfire and Beast boy gave me reassuring smiles. That didn't help at all.

Robin was about to release me when I realized he would be touching my bare back. As soon as he did I could hear him gritting his teeth in order to still the pain. Cyborg tried to do it but his hand almost melted off. Raven locked her hold on the rope and released me. They motioned me to follow but I wasn't sure. Should I lead them into any more danger?

"Terra, if you don't follow then I'll grab your arm and make you," B whispered. I nodded and we snuck off to Titan's tower. How we managed to avoid my brother is beyond me.

(End of Chapter)

Sorry it's short. I have piano soon. Cya!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hehe! This is fun!

Disclaimer: I got my television back. Um…it's not mine.

Butterfly of the Sky

Chapter Two:

Secrets Revealed

"All right Terra!" shouted Beast boy after they had forced her to sit down. The Titans were circling her with vicious glares, reminding her of the familiar punishments because of her powers back on Lianna. She looked down like a lost puppy.

"Why didn't you tell us your past?" Robin asked. "I thought we were your friends."

"Even though you betrayed us, tried to annihilate us," Raven added. Robin gave her a look and she quieted.

"Well what was I suppose to tell you?!" Terra yelled back, gaining a little bit of defense from their death-glares. "That I was the ultimate weapon of destruction for Lianna? That I ran away because my powers almost killed my only sister? I'm sure that would bring up an interesting table conversation!"

"No, but your suppose to trust us, Terra," Beast boy answered, making Terra look down again.

"We could have protected you better if we'd known," Starfire replied. Terra got up.

"I don't need your protection. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she snapped, and then walked out. Raven locked her hold on Terra, and Terra struggled to move.

"Sorry, but so long as those two freaks are here, your under our imprisonment," Robin replied. "So why don't you calm down, and tell us the whole story, alright?"

Raven set her down on the couch and Terra sighed, drawing her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the top of them.

"Alright…it happened about six years ago," Terra began.

_= - = - = - = - = - =Continued… - = - = - = - = - = - =_

"Tag!" Jeru exclaimed, freezing his sister's arm. She giggled and broke it off, getting on a boulder. She flew over Jeru and just about tagged him, but she fell down and rolled off, gritting her teeth in pain. "You know you shouldn't do that Tressa. At least not until you gain full control of your powers."

"It was nothing," Tressa assured getting up. Her mother walked outside dressed in a beautiful golden dress and a silver veil. Underneath the veil was a face too young to be the mother of 17 children. On her forehead was a sapphire gem, showing off her royalty. Tressa couldn't wait to have one for her own.

The politics in Lianna was very different from Earth or any other kingdom. Instead of the first-born boy to be ruler, they chose a girl, for, while men were the born fighters, when in war: women were out for blood. Tressa was the only girl in her family up until Manna, their five-year-old baby sister. Tressa cared for her like a mother, not even recognizing the political tension that could arise from them.

"Be careful, you two," their mother said in a calming voice. It was so alluring that she could not go out into the battlefield incase she called for help. Then every man would rush forward to help her. She left the battlefield to her husband, but she had all the strategies made.

"We will Mother," Tressa answered. Jeru nudged her when their mother passed, and Tressa nodded.

They ran off inside the palace and went inside to the meditation room. There were four crystals circling around the room. One crystal was blue, one was red, one was white, and one was green.

"So which one is which?" Tressa asked, gazing at the auras circling around them. They gave off different colors behind them. The green crystal's aura was yellow, the blue crystal's aura was orange, the white one had a pink aura, and the red one's aura was purple. Her brother pointed to the green one.

"That one is yours," Jeru whispered. Tressa went up to it and Jeru followed her. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean you can barely control your powers now."

"I just can't hold a bolder bigger than my body. But with these new powers, my strength should expand," Tressa replied. She touched it and the power leaked into her mind, her soul, and her body, her very being. She welcomed the power with greed and slowly the crystal's aura and color disappeared until it was clear and empty.

"How does it feel?" Jeru asked, about to touch the blue crystal.

"Wonderful," Tressa replied. Suddenly she heard guards walking down. Jeru ran off into the shadows and Tressa eyed the red crystal. It turned into a butterfly hairclip, so suddenly, it was shocking. She grabbed the hairclip and stuffed it in her hair, then ran off with her brother.

_= - = - = - = - = - =Continued… - = - = - = - = - = - =_

Years later Tressa was playing in the fields with her sister, before the war between Azarath and Lianna. Manna threw the ball towards Tressa and Tressa threw it back.

"Where did you get that hairclip, Tressa?" Manna asked, now noticing the butterfly clip. She had her own desire for it.

Tressa shrugged. Suddenly a shadow appeared overhead of them. Manna ran beside her sister and they looked up. It was the Azarath ship. Tressa's fear overtook her and suddenly the ground rumbled. Manna pushed Tressa to make her stop, but it only angered her more. Pieces of rock shot at her and Manna barely dodged them. One hit her in the back, sharp as a knife. Manna screamed in pain and began running home as boulders followed her. Tressa looked up at the Azarath ship and the earth reached up swallowing it. When she realized what was happening, it was too late. She ran, and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She found herself on earth where she renamed herself, Terra.

_- = - = - = - = - = - =Continued… - = - = - = - = - = - =_

The titans glanced at her and Cyborg was the first to speak. "What was in that hairclip?" he asked. Terra looked up at him.

"The power of fire," she replied. "That was the power I was destined for, not earth. The whole boulder-flying thing was because the magma exploded underneath it, sending it in the air. That's why I never stayed up for more than five seconds when I was little."

"That explains why you couldn't control your powers in the beginning," Raven replied, looking out. "It was never your power, so you didn't have any right to control it."

"I know," Terra replied, looking down.

"So, they really didn't want you. They wanted the power of the crystal," Robin concluded. "The one that was never yours."

"That's right bird-brain. And we intend to take both the powers back."

To be continued… 

Dun dun dunnnnn!!!


End file.
